This Is a Song About Balder
by Sagacious Rage
Summary: Balder's birthday celebration is always a terrible time had by all except Balder himself. Loki's usual methods of avoiding it have failed. The god of mischief refuses to meekly endure the festivities, and enlists the help of his wife in order to make the evening more bearable. Loki/Sigyn, fluff, crack and smut.
1. Daddy Is Rich and Ma Is Good Lookin

**Notes:** This is set ten years after the events of _Checks and Balances_ and three years before the events of _Thor_. Alfrún is one of Sigyn's sisters. Loki and Sigyn are still keeping their marriage a secret. I know I got the names of the boys wrong but it's too late to fix that.

* * *

The summer was far too warm for Nori and Varli, and by the height of the season they were so miserable in the valley that Sigyn would take them to the mountains to visit Alfrún until the worst of the heat had passed. Alfrún wasted no time in putting the boys to work, and so Sigyn saw little of them from sunrise to sunset, and in the evening they were too exhausted to do much but eat their supper and go to sleep. In the soft summer dusk she lingered by their bedsides, speaking to them in hushed tones until their weariness overwhelmed them. And then she remained, watching them sleep. They were but ten years old, but already she could see their faces losing their softness, becoming angular. They were tall for their age, and leaner than the other boys. She smoothed their dark hair and kissed their foreheads before wrapping her filmy summer dressing gown around her and wandering out to the porch to sit a while with Alfrún.

Alfrún rocked gently in her chair as she shelled beans for the morning's breakfast. "They have much of their father in them," she said as a matter-of-fact.

Sigyn gathered a bowlful of unshelled beans and got to work assisting her. There was something soothing in the unending work of the farm. There was always something to do, something that needed attention. "You think so? Most believe they favor me."

"You are round of face and small boned. The boys take after their father."

"Perhaps, but in their coloring—"

"Their father has dark hair, Sigga."

She fumbled her bean pod and stared up at her sister, feeling sick with fear. "How did you know?"

Alfrún laughed, not unkindly. "How like a rabbit you are! I am no hawk, Sigga. I know because I pay attention to you." She paused a moment in her labor to tuck a lock of hair behind Sigyn's ear. "As far as I am concerned, it is a good thing."

Sigyn swallowed, her heart calming as she returned to shelling beans. "It is a thing that not many know. Especially," she chewed her lip, "when his father was even more opposed to the match than ours."

Alfrún snorted in derision. "Well. The next time the Allfather ventures this far into the countryside I will remember not to greet him as family. Particularly if he has so low opinion of me and mine."

Sigyn sighed. "You will be happier for it. I do not want my children anywhere near his poison." She frowned as she worked, her heart twisting as she thought of the anguish Odin had caused her husband.

"Your family is your business," Alfrún said firmly. "Your secret is safe, should anybody think to ask me anything."

"Thank you." Sigyn smiled and leaned her head against Alfrún's knee. "We married. Before the boys were conceived. And we still are married. I am not his mistress."

Alfrún barked a laugh and pat her head. "How long will it take you to explain that, Sigga?"

"Your suspicions are well-founded." Sigyn laughed, too, though with a twinge of self-consciousness. "It is quite the tale."

"And I am fond of your tales. They make the work go faster," Alfrún said, her voice warm with affection.

Sigyn took a breath and tried to decide where to begin. "You know that the prince long fancied me."

"I do. Which surprised me. I had taken him for a fool, clearly I was mistaken." She tweaked Sigyn's nose.

Sigyn wrinkled her nose. "Do not interrupt, I will never finish. Anyway, it was the night before the wedding—" She stopped suddenly and sat up straight as a tingly feeling stole down her spine. "Did you feel that?"

"No," Alfrún frowned. "I will get my sword."

"No!" Sigyn raised her hand to halt her sister. "I just felt as if… When Loki uses a portal, I can feel it."

Alfrún's eyebrows raised. "I would hope so. I would question how you managed to bear his sons if you could not feel it when he used portals."

"Ancestors, Alfrún!" Sigyn gasped and blushed, giggling. "I meant magic. And travel."

"Ah, magic." Alfrún sighed. "I will take your word for it."

Sigyn looked around, her eyes straining against the gathering gloom of the early nightfall, trying to see if he really was there. "Perhaps I was mistaken."

Alfrún was quiet a moment. "I will take these to the kitchen. You can wait here." She gathered up the beans and left the porch.

Sigyn drew her knees to her chest, listening intently. But all she could hear were the chirping crickets.

Cold fingers brushed the back of her neck and she jumped. "Do not be alarmed, my love," Loki said, his voice soft.

Sigyn looked up at him, her stomach seizing with fear when she saw the troubled look on his face. She got to her feet."What is wrong? What happened? Are you in danger?"

He took her hand and lead her away from the house. "There is an emergency at the palace. I need you. There is no time to delay."

"I am not even dressed, husband, and what of the boys?" She held her dressing gown closed, resisting his leading her.

"The boys will be safe here with your sister. You do not have time to dress." Loki's jaw was firm, there would be no discussion.

She resisted anyway. "Let me tell Alfrún at least. She will worry." Before he had a chance to object, she slipped her hand from his and ran back to the house to inform her sister. She also took the time to change back into her roughspun dress that she wore at the farm. Which was wholly unsuitable for the palace, but better than her night shift.

Alfrún was skeptical at Sigyn's sudden departure, but assured her she would look after the boys in her absence. That worry taken care of. Sigyn ran back out of the house to where Loki was pacing, waiting for her. "You changed your clothing," he frowned.

She brushed the dirt from her skirts. "I was not going to travel to the palace in my night shift, Loki." She frowned back.

"Pity," he said as he opened the portal, his hand slipping around her waist. "The way it clung to you pleased me."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What kind of emergency is this?"

"A dire one." He pushed her through the portal ahead of him, and then they were at the palace.


	2. Ride or Die

As soon as they were in Loki's bedchambers, Sigyn whirled on him, her anger flaring. "That is _not_ an answer."

He grinned at her, which only served to infuriate her even further. "I assure you, this is an emergency of the highest order."

She clenched her teeth. "On my ancestors' bones, Loki Odinson, if you do not explain—"

He stopped her with a kiss, his hands cupping her face, his fingers already warm with desire. And she nearly bit him out of rage at his bringing her all the way to the palace on a spurious pretext of an emergency when he really just wanted to have sex when he broke away and spoke. "It is Balder's birthday today."

She shoved him away from her. "What concern is that of mine? Loki, I thought somebody had _died_."

His grin faded. "You may wish somebody had died before the night is through."

"You may wish you had died before the night is through," she hissed, stalking away from him and to the window. "Your brother's birthday counts as an emergency? The one who does not even know who I am, despite multiple introductions." The fact that Balder never seemed to recall who Sigyn was had so amused them that at Thor's last celebratory feast, they made a game to see how many times they could introduce her to him without him remembering her. By the eighth time she was so disturbed she refused to play any more.

"My love, please. Just listen." Loki did not approach her, but made his way to the liquor cabinet instead. "Do you hear that?"

She paused a moment and listened, turning her ear to the door. The faint strains of a happy, simple tune echoed from the banquet hall. "It sounds like a song for children."

"It is _The Song About Balder_." Loki said, his teeth clenched. "It is sung every year for his birthday. With updates composed of tales of the exploits from the past year. It is a song Balder himself wrote. Five hundred years ago."

Her anger began to dissipate as sympathy swelled. "Oh, no. It must be very long."

"Oh, yes." Loki poured a glass of wine with a generous hand. "And every line rhymes with 'Balder'."

She began thinking of words that rhymed with the name. "How is that even possible? There are not many words that even rhyme with 'Balder'."

Loki laughed bitterly. "I know! Which is why I helped him write it. And I introduced him to the concept of the 'slant rhyme', which he has so thoroughly abused by now the term no longer has meaning." He handed her the wine. "I need you there, love. I have managed to avoid this monstrosity of a celebration for the past few decades but they caught me this year. Your presence is the only thing that could make this evening bearable." He trailed the back of his finger over her cheek as she drank.

"How long have they been singing?"

He tilted his head. "Approximately an hour. Which means there is at least six more to go."

She finished the glass. "I am going to need more wine. And a bath. And something suitable to wear."

He grinned and pulled her to him. "I knew you would say as much. And have taken the liberty of providing all three." He tilted her face up and kissed her.

The wine warmed her belly and she grinned against his lips. "Perhaps you could join me for the bath."

He kissed her again, making a low, hungry sound in his throat as he took her wineglass. "I have to return to the party. They will come looking for me." He refilled her glass. "And that would be a most unwelcome interruption." She pouted and he kissed her bottom lip. "You will find everything you require in that room," he gestured toward the door to the right. "And please hurry. The temptation to start murdering minstrels may prove too great if you linger here."

She drained most of the glass. "They would just replace the missing minstrel with another. You would do better to dispose of Balder and thus remove the reason for the singing in the first place."

Loki almost said something, then stopped, then looked at her, his eyes thoughtful. "You make a solid case."

She lowered her glass and stared at him. "Loki. Do not kill your brother at his own birthday celebration."

"Make haste and I will not have to." He grinned as if this was a joke, kissed her lightly, and left.


	3. Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater

The gown Loki provided was both ostentatious and thoroughly inappropriate in ways Sigyn really should have anticipated. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to reconcile how she imagined her body looking with the one reflected in the mirror. The woman she saw in the mirror was astonishingly lovely, and much more shapely than Sigyn usually appeared. The green silk gown was tailored exquisitely, hugging her body so perfectly she could not understand how Loki managed to have it created without her trying it on. The beadwork was breathtaking, even though it centered on her bust in a way that was borderline obscene. And the heavy gold belt hung low on her hips, calling attention to the apex of her thighs in so blatant a manner it made her blush to look at it.

But the one thing that she absolutely could not stand was the headpiece he had chosen for her. "I will not wear _horns_," she muttered to the looking glass and then set about snooping through his belongings.

She knew for a fact that he had taken at least one of her headpieces, back when he was still attempting to court her and she was still resisting his advances. It was a simple one, of course, not suited to the splendor of what she was wearing. But with the help of a glamour it soon was as grand and sparkly as the rest of her ensemble.

As soon as she stepped out of his bedchambers, she slipped into a shadow and shadow walked the entire way to the banquet hall. The fact that she was so shamelessly wearing his colors would be enough gossip fodder for years. She had little desire to add fuel to the fire with witnesses to her exit from his rooms. The sound of singing got ever-louder as she approached the hall. She paused outside the door a moment, gathering her courage, before making herself known to the herald. The man thumped his staff and declared in a deep, booming voice, "Lady Sigyn Lannisdottir!"

The crowd turned to applaud in welcome. She stayed just a moment at the entrance dias before quickly making her way to the seat that had been set for her. She caught a glimpse of Loki, far further up the table than where she was sat. He met her gaze with an unmistakable look of disappointment and she nearly leapt across the table to throw her drink in his face. _I will not wear horns_, she thought to herself, and opted to drink her wine instead.

"Lady Sigyn!" Fandral greeted her warmly as she seated herself and then turned to his coterie of maidens. "Who guessed Lady Sigyn for the empty seat! You won!"

"I did," Lady Lorelei said in a sickeningly sweet tone, her eyes sharp as she took in Sigyn's garb. "Though, now we are all left wondering what could possibly have recalled you from the countryside."

"My services were required by the crown," Sigyn remarked dryly.

"Oh, that much is obvious." Lorelei smirked. "You are practically in uniform."

"I beg your pardon?" Sigyn frowned, refusing to look at Loki again. She did not have to, she knew he would be laughing at her predicament.

"Oh, good Sigyn." Lorelei laughed. "Surely you, of all people, knows how well my lord Prince Loki favors that color."

"I was not aware that members of the royal family owned particular shades. I will take care not to repeat this error." Sigyn smiled falsely.

"The color is most flattering on you, Lady Sigyn," Fandral attempted to defuse the situation.

"And I am certain if Prince Loki were to notice, he would agree." Lady Lorelei smirked.

Sigyn smirked back at her husband's former lover, but her retort was cut short by the arrival of the next course. A salad which was mostly some kind of meat. Sigyn took a dainty bite and was greeted by a most unpleasant taste. "Oh! Boar! How unexpected in a salad."

"It is Prince Balder's favorite!" Fandral still smiled, though it was beginning to show a hint of strain. "We eat boar with every course at this celebration."

"Delightful!" Sigyn smiled and shot a glance at Loki as she drained her glass. The disappointment was gone from his eyes and had been replaced with obvious enjoyment at her irritation. She picked the greens out from around the meat, only eating the bits that did not have too much boar grease on them, and started planning her revenge. When the server refilled her glass, she took the bottle from him and waved him off. She was not going to wait for the fortification she needed to endure this meal. And the song that had just entered the second hour but was not even half complete.

She had mostly finished the bottle by the time the next course was served: a boar bisque. Sigyn could not hide her dismay as she regarded the dish, and struggled to determine a means to eat enough of the vile viscous liquid to be polite while not actually making herself ill. She dipped a bit of bread in it and ate that.

"So tell me," Fandral addressed Sigyn's breasts. "How does the countryside fare this time of year."

"Oh it is quite warm, and there is no end of toil." She smiled and spoke honestly for the first time since she sat down. "I am glad for a break."

"And what of your children, Lady Sigyn? Did they not join you on your travels?" Lady Lorelei asked with the same sickening smile.

"No, they remain with my sister. As I said, I am here on business and I will not tarry long before returning to them." Sigyn took a second bottle from the server. Her mood was relaxing considerably the more she drank, so clearly this was an excellent idea.

Fandral looked at her strangely. "Forgive me, my lady, but were you not wearing a different headpiece when you entered? I seem to recall it being closer to your usual choice of the serpent."

Sigyn blinked at him, and then looked at her reflection on the back of her spoon. The glamour had been changed. Instead of the bejeweled serpent's hood, she was now wearing an ornate two horn headpiece, even more ostentatious than the one Loki had originally selected for her. "Excuse me," she said, and pushed herself up from the table.

She turned toward the lavatory but slipped back into a shadow before she got there and doubled back. Dropping to her knees, she crawled under the table and made her way toward the head.

To maintain a glamour required some level of focus. To win this battle, she had to break his focus.

* * *

**Note: **the next chapter will be rated M


	4. Sex and Violence

Once she was under the table she dispensed with the shadow walking and just focused on not crawling on anybody's toes. The wine was getting to her head. It occurred to her that once she did manage to break Loki's concentration enough that he could no longer maintain the glamour, it was entirely possible that she could not manage the necessary focus for the task, either. She paused a moment, weighing this. And then decided it was the principle of the thing. She did not _like_ the horns and he could not force her to wear them. She did not try to tell _him_ what to wear.

Finally, she reached his spot at the table and knelt between his knees. She paused a moment, trying to determine a subtle way to announce her presence. If he was not already aware, that is. Then she remembered how the last time she had found herself in this position, he teased her about an idiosyncrasy of hers.

Lightly trailing her fingers over his thighs, she nuzzled the inside of his left knee with her cheek.

Loki dropped his fork.

She giggled as she reached to open his codpiece. There was a part of her that was absolutely horrified at what she was doing, but the part of her that just drank three bottles of wine on a nearly empty stomach was the much louder part. And that part thought this was the best idea she had ever had.

He was already half aroused when she touched him, and she wished she could see his expression. He was probably covering his surprise at her audacity, she smiled to herself. The last thing he would want would be somebody to investigate and discover her.

She curled her fingers around his base and lightly dragged her tongue from root to tip, giggling quietly as he responded to her touch with alacrity. Circling his tip with her tongue, she stroked him gently. His legs tightened around her and she purred as she took his tip between her lips. She had not missed his heated looks or the hunger in his kisses. And he so delighted in her surprising him that she was confident that this was just the beginning of this night's intimate adventures.

She slid her lips down his length, lashing him with her tongue. His hips shifted subtly, lifting into her touch. She felt his hand in her hair, his fingers curling, holding her head down in that way that always made her tremble and gasp. And then he slowly started to slide her serpent headpiece off. Without even thinking, or pausing in swirling her tongue, she grabbed his dropped fork and stabbed the back of his hand. He gripped her hair tight in a fist and pushed her head down until she choked. She pulled the fork out of his hand and continued, her tongue curling tighter around him as her fingers dug into his thighs.

She could hear him making conversation with Thor and Lady Sif. She could not make out the words but his tone was as casual as one would expect, if a bit bored and superior to the whole affair. But when Thor made a joke that made him laugh, she could hear a tone of hysteria in his laugh. His hips rocked as she tightened her lips, her tongue rolling along the underside of his length. He then began to clear his throat, and then cough. He held her fast, his fist in her hair as he pulsed, spilling into her throat. She kept her lips on him, swallowing greedily.

His hand relaxed in her hair and she released him, pressing soft kisses to his length before setting him back to rights and rebuttoning his codpiece. He stroked her hair with gentle fingers, and she felt a swell of triumph as he readjusted her headpiece.

Mission accomplished. Time to endure the next four hours of the song.


	5. Laughs Too Hard At Everything

Eventually, the boar-filled dinner was at an end. They had even managed to incorporate the wretched meat into the cake, of all things, but by that time Sigyn had consumed so much wine it was merely funny instead of enraging.

It was then time for dancing, but the song still had several hours to go. So they were to dance to _The Song About Balder_.

Sigyn stood up first with Hogan the Grim, as was her usual habit whenever she was required to attend such a function. She refused to give the gossips the satisfaction of immediately dancing with Loki, though she always did eventually. Hogan was reliably quiet, flawlessly respectful, and a surprisingly good dancer. She found his company agreeable, and assumed he felt the same as she did. Not that they ever discussed such things. Or anything other than the occasional tight-lipped reports of his latest exploits. Which he was currently regaling her breasts with.

Under normal circumstances she would have accepted his stories without question, despite whatever misgivings or skepticism she might feel. It was part of what maintained their easy relationship. He only spoke when he felt moved to, and she never questioned what he told her. However, since she had so much to drink that boar cake had struck her as funny, she felt moved to question his accounts.

"Hogan, that is impossible that you slaughtered ten direwolves using only your quick wits and a rock." She insisted, speaking perhaps a bit louder than she absolutely needed to, to be heard over the music. And slurring her words only a little. "I do not believe you."

Hogan's eyes went flat with anger and his hand tightened on her waist.

"Ow, that hurts," she frowned.

"It is so difficult to determine when to switch partners," Loki approached them, smiling. "However, I must insist that I step in."

Hogan nodded and released Sigyn before stalking off. Loki held her lightly as they danced, and she could not help but smile dreamily at him despite the awful music. He laughed fondly. "You have had quite a bit to drink this evening, have you not, Lady Sigyn?"

"There was boar in the _cake_, Loki," she pouted. "Why did you not warn me about boar cake?"

Loki's expression betrayed his disgust. "I try to forget that part." He looked down at her, his lips quirking the way they always did whenever they shared a particularly intriguing secret. "I hope that at least part of the feast pleased you."

She giggled helplessly and lay her cheek on his shoulder. "Only the part that did not have any _boar_ in it."

He laughed with her, holding her closer to him. "When was the last time you were this intoxicated? I do not think I have ever seen you in such a state."

"Um…" She tried to think. It had been decades. Maybe even centuries. Her memories were hazy. "Um…"

His laugh was warm with affection, and held just enough of an edge to send a tingle down her spine. "Oh this is precious."

She tried to tiptoe to whisper in his ear while still dancing and almost fell over, but he managed to swoop into a dip and then turn her back upright with nobody the wiser. "How much longer do we have to stay here?" She again tried to whisper, but was louder than she really needed to be.

Loki glanced around. "Listen to me very closely, can you do that?"

She nodded.

"What you are to do is go out through the main doors and then turn right. Do not make any other turns. Just follow that hallway. I will find you. Can you do that for me?"

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "I can _walk_ down a _hallway_, Loki."

He did not look particularly reassured. "I am certain you can." He let go of her carefully and she staggered a bit.

"Go out the doors, turn right," she said.

He smiled encouragingly and nodded. "I will find you."

She squared her shoulders and walked carefully, fully confident that she was successfully masking how intoxicated she was, and made her way to the main doorway and turning right, just like he said.


	6. Show Me Something

The further Sigyn wandered down the hallway, the darker it got, and the louder her footsteps echoed. She was too intoxicated to work up the focus necessary to shadow walk. She was too intoxicated to figure out how to make her steps quieter. An attempt at tiptoeing was made, but then she tripped over her hem and fell. Luckily, the hallway was deserted. She picked herself up and brushed the dust from her palms and decided to just wait where she was before she wandered into some place she was not supposed to be.

Finally, Loki appeared before her, smiling widely, his eyes ravenous. "I thought you would have gotten much further than that, my love." He took her hands and kissed all of her fingers one by one.

"I was worried I might get lost." She said, feeling foolish the instant she said it but was also extremely interested in the feeling of his lips on her fingers. He chuckled and met her eye, grinning wolfishly. She grinned back and giggled. "I really like it when you look at me like that," she said.

"Oh?" He slid his hands around her waist and guided her to lean against the wall opposite the windows, where she was framed in a pool of moonlight. He pressed against her, his hands tight on her waist, his lips hungry on her neck, between her breasts.

"Yes," she gasped, her heart pounding in her chest as her desire pulsed hot between her legs. "You look at me like that when you want me."

"I always want you," he growled, his lips brushing her skin. She shivered as he sunk to his knees before her, his hands slipping under her skirts and lifting them, exposing her legs. He trailed his tongue up her inner thigh, his breath cold on her skin. His fingers warmed against her skin as he slipped her undergarments down and then gently lifted one foot and then the other to pull them off.

She laughed breathlessly. "Not always. Sometimes you are busy."

He ghosted his lips over her cleft and she gasped, then covered her mouth with her hand. "Even when I am busy, love." She felt him smile against her, then part her with his fingers and the soft touch of his tongue against her. She trembled and pressed her back flat against the wall, muffling her cry with her palm. "You are ever in my thoughts. I long to see you, touch you, taste you." He dragged his tongue over her folds, breathing hard against her.

She curled her fingers around one of the horns on his helmet as she choked back a cry, her hips rocking. "Oh, your mouth."

He chuckled softly and slid two fingers into her as his tongue flicked her nub. He looked up, meeting her eye as she bit her fist, trembling, pinned between his mouth and the wall. And then he withdrew his fingers and stood, her skirts falling back into place.

She cried out softly in dismay, staring up at him with wide eyes. "But… why?"

His grin was wicked as he traced her lips with his fingertip, still damp from being inside her. "We have to get back to the party."

"No!" She cried.

He slid his fingers into her mouth, stifling her cry. She moaned as she savored her taste on his skin. He dipped his head to whisper in her ear. "We have to return to the party. And you will be pleasant and charming and make small talk and dance." He pressed his hips against her, and she could feel his arousal against her hip. "When the song is over, you will go to my room. And I will meet you there." He slid his fingers out of her mouth and kissed her, his body rolling against hers.

She shuddered and moaned into his kiss, clutching him to her. "Please, Loki," she whispered, his lips brushing his. "Please take me, I _need_ you."

He growled low, brushed his lips against hers and then pulled away. "I will. Later." He said, tucking her undergarments into his pocket before turning away and striding to the ballroom without looking back.


	7. Marvelous Night For a Moondance

Sigyn returned to the ball on shaky legs, feeling significantly more sober than when she left and significantly more frustrated. Of course, she spotted Loki instantly. And of course, he was dancing with Lady Lorelei.

She was almost irritated at that until she remembered that he could no longer stand the company of Lady Lorelei and so he was probably already regretting not taking Sigyn to bed when he had the chance. The song was still going on, and now knowing what awaited her at the conclusion, Sigyn was anxious to know how much longer it could possibly continue. She glanced about looking for a friendly face who might know the answer, and spied Prince Thor and Lady Sif standing off to the side of the dance floor, with some other warriors, describing some battle or other. If her interpretation of their laughter and hand gestures was accurate.

Retrieving a glass of wine from one of the servers on the way, she went to Thor and Sif, grateful for the fact that Fandral was not with them.

"Ah! Lady Sigyn!" Thor greeted her with obvious delight, and actually addressed her face. "We thought you would not be joining us this evening."

"I had not intended to, your highness, but I was recalled to the city and decided to make the most of it," Sigyn smiled.

"I am unsure this celebration is the best use of your time." Sif did not smile. "I hope you are enjoying the celebration as much as you can." She nodded at Sigyn's wine.

"You are wearing green!" Thor grinned.

Sigyn blinked and blushed a little. "I am, your highness."

"It suits you!" Thor grinned even wider, which Sigyn didn't realize was possible, and looked at Sif with obvious delight. Sif smiled fondly at Thor, and Sigyn felt like she just missed something significant.

"This song we are being entertained with, it is so…" Sigyn struggled for a positive way to describe it.

"Interminable," Sif said flatly before draining her glass and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Yes, that is one way to describe it." Sigyn sipped her wine. "I was just wondering how much longer it would last."

Thor tilted his head and listened for a moment. "This is the verse about the Vanir so… Another hour and a half. Give or take."

Sif snorted. And then smiled tightly. "Here approacheth the guest of honor."

Balder approached the group, eying them all imperiously. "Balder!" Thor greeted him enthusiastically, not _quite_ as enthusiastically as he had greeted Sigyn. "Are you enjoying your party, brother?"

"It is not as good as last year's." Balder frowned. "I do not think the minstrels are properly exuberant."

"Perhaps they grow tired," Sigyn suggested, with a boldness born of the fact that she was not even close to sober yet, just a little less staggeringly drunk.

Balder arched an eyebrow at her. "Who are you?"

"This is Lady Sigyn, your highness," Sif said in an even tone, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You have met her before. Several times."

Balder smiled at her, and Sigyn had to admit he had a very nice smile. "I am certain I would have remembered a lady so lovely as yourself," Balder addressed Sigyn's breasts before bowing and kissing her hand.

Sigyn drank deeply. "You are too kind, your highness. I do hope you are enjoying the party, despite the minstrels not being up to your exacting standards."

Balder sighed dramatically. "Yes, well. At least dinner was acceptable. Will you grace me with a dance, Lady Sigyn?"

Sigyn's eyes widened in surprise as Thor and Sif snickered behind her. "Of course, I would not dream of denying you." She smiled and took his hand. He led her to the middle of the dance floor and grabbed at her waist, pulling her into his rhythm.

She moved with him as best as she could. But truth be told, he was a wretched dancer. It was all she could do to keep herself out from under his feet. "So tell me about yourself," Balder said smoothly. "I want to know all about you."

"I am an advocate, your highness. And a widow. I have two young children." Sigyn glanced about until she found Loki. He was now dancing with Valkyrie, which Sigyn could not help but laugh at. Loki was never comfortable in Valkyrie's company. But he met her eye and was obviously enjoying Sigyn's predicament. Her irritation was doubled when her arousal burned hotter with the realization that he was watching her. Which is how she missed the fact that Balder was spinning her right into a collision with Volstagg.

"Oh!" She squeaked as she bounced off the chuckling warrior. "I am so sorry!"

"Quite all right, my dear." Volstagg's eyes twinkled. "You are not the first lady to join us, however briefly."

Sigyn laughed nervously as Volstagg and his wife roared with mirth. Balder shot them an irritated glare and quickly moved her away from them.

"And what are your hopes and dreams, my lady? What are your passions?" Balder pressed, holding her closer and stepping on her foot.

Sigyn waited for him to apologize. When he did not, she decided to answer the question. "I enjoy gardening."

"Ah." Balder inclined his head. "Horticulture is a fascinating art."

Sigyn smiled politely at Balder and then gave Loki a dirty look over his shoulder. Loki winked back, grinning. Balder noticed her glare and frowned. "Is my brother irritating you, my lady? I can order him to leave, if you wish."

A moment passed as she considered this. If Loki was kicked out, she could sneak out as well. And then they could go to bed. But then she remembered Loki's thoughtful look when she had jokingly suggested he kill Balder. "That is not necessary, your highness. The prince is not bothering me."

"Thor can be such a bother though, can he not?" Loki grinned as he approached them.

Balder frowned at him. "She was talking about _you_."

"Ah! Splendid. That means her denials are genuine. I never 'bother' Lady Sigyn." He took her hand from Balder and cut in smoothly.

Sigyn tried not to let her relief show but was only mostly successful. "Sometimes you do, your highness."

"Perhaps," he said, and lowered his voice, "but I always make it up to you."

She giggled and blushed and then realized she had not said goodbye to Balder. Looking up, she saw he was already heading toward the minstrels to berate them again. She shook her head and lay her cheek on Loki's shoulder. "Sif says this song has at least another hour."

"Lady Sif is very wise." Loki held her close, stroking her spine with his thumb as his hand drifted lower on her waist.

She shivered, her arousal pulsing hot between her legs again. She tilted her face to whisper in his ear. "Then we have to wait for another hour."

With uncharacteristic boldness, he kissed her. She gasped against his lips. They were never so open in public. "You are glorious, my Lady Sigyn," he said, soft and low. And then he slid both arms around her, his hold protective as he lifted his head. "Can I help you, brother?" His polite tone held just the hint of an edge.

Sigyn pressed herself tight to Loki as the crowd went silent, though the infernal music kept playing. "Unhand the lady," Balder ordered.

"What?" Sigyn turned to look as Loki angled her away from Balder. "Nobody is _handing_ me."

"Do not trouble yourself, Lady Sigyn," Loki said, covering the back of her head with his hand, cradling her against him.

"Do not trouble yourself, Lady Sigyn," Balder said simultaneously, gesturing to his guards, who advanced on them.

"This is beyond ridiculous," declared Lady Sif, striding toward them, flinging her cape so that they could all clearly see she was armed. "If you actually were to pay attention to what the lady was saying, Balder, you would know she is in no distress."

"Lady Sif is right," Sigyn protested. "The only person bothering me is you." She glared at Balder over Loki's shoulder.

He glared back. "The lady clearly indicated to me earlier that she found my brother's advances repulsive. She is obviously speaking out of fear."

Sigyn's eyes flew wide as she went dizzy with rage. "_What_?!" She struggled to pull away from Loki and confront Balder directly, but he held tight to her and turned to shield her from the guards.

"Sigyn, please, I am certain we will be able to clear this up," Loki said, gently, stroking her hair in a soothing gesture that only served to infuriate her more.

"Yes," Thor raised his hands. "Brothers, please, surely we can discuss this rationally."

"He is lying!" She struggled against his hold.

"You are speaking out of your arse, Balder." Sif planted herself between them and the guards. "Furthermore, your song is infantile and greatly exaggerates even your smallest accomplishments." She narrowed her eyes and went for the kill. "And the boar was dry."

The band stopped playing. "No!" Balder whirled to yell at them. "Continue! I will not tolerate these disruptions or this impertinence!"

The guards attempted to stare down Sif, who stared right back. And then they drew blades, and somebody clapped Loki on the shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise. Sigyn struggled even harder against his hold. "No!" She cried.

"The only person causing a disruption is yourself, your highness," Valkyrie declared and then peeked over Loki's shoulder to address Sigyn. "My lady, I will escort you and the prince to safety."

"I will show you how a lady defends her honor!" Sif shouted as she attacked the guards.

"Which lady needs her honor defended?" Boomed Volstagg, brandishing a ham in lieu of a blade, as as he and the other warriors leapt into the fray.

"Lady Sigyn!" Shouted Thor, calling Mjolnir to him.

"No, I do not!" Retorted Sigyn.

One of the guards yanked Sigyn's arm and pulled her out of Loki's hold. Before he could move her further, she slipped out of his grasp and grabbed a cheese knife from a cocktail table and bolted for Balder, intending to bury it in his eye. Before she got there, Valkyrie grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over her shoulder. "Come, my lady. There will be no regicide this day."

"He is _lying_!" Sigyn repeated, kicking furiously and scrabbling to get away. But Valkyrie's hold was too firm, and she carried the smaller woman with ease.

"We will take you to safety, my lady," Loki followed close behind, his eyes bright and his smile wide as the sounds of the full-pitched ball-turned-brawl echoed through the halls.


	8. Mama Don't Like My Man

Valkyrie carried Sigyn out of the ballroom and halfway down a mostly-deserted corridor before stopping suddenly in the middle of the hall. "Where am I to take the lady?" She asked, her brow creasing in concern.

"To, ah," Loki cleared his throat. "My room."

Valkyrie fixed him with a long, level look. "Do you concur, Lady Sigyn?"

"Put me down!" Sigyn insisted, squirming. "I will go where I wish!"

"I think you had better keep carrying her, Lady Valkyrie," Loki suggested. "We may not be out of danger."

"The only danger we face at the moment is that you will trip over your own feet if you do not look where you are going instead of admiring Lady Sigyn's posterior." Valkyrie declared.

Loki laughed awkwardly. "I am certain I would not trip."

"Then perhaps you are not appreciating her properly," Valkyrie said with a hint of mirth as she pat Sigyn's bottom.

"On my ancestor's _bones_, Val." Sigyn struggled against her hold.

"Stop squirming. If I drop you, you will land on your head." Valkyrie set Sigyn to standing.

She immediately tried to bolt back to the brawl, but Loki was too fast and grabbed her firmly about the waist. "No, m'lady, we are done for the evening."

Sigyn frowned and shoved him. "This was the _worst_ party. Everything was _terrible_."

"My deepest apologies, m'lady." Loki took her hands in his and kissed her fingers, looking up at her, his eyes twinkling. "Perhaps I might express how truly sorry I am—"

Sigyn laughed scornfully. "You have much to make up for, your highness." She lifted her chin haughtily while he continued kissing her fingers.

Valkyrie cleared her throat. "If you require an escort, my lady, I will be happy to serve. If you would prefer…" she fixed Loki with a withering glare, "_privacy_, then I will be on my way."

Sigyn considered having Valkyrie escort her back to her villa out of spite. And she mulled this over long enough that Loki's brow creased slightly in dismay. "Thank you, Lady Valkyrie. But that will not be necessary." She looked up at the taller woman, doing her best to keep her composure despite the fact that Loki's lips on her fingers always made her knees go weak. "I will find my own way." She smiled softly. "Thank you, Val."

"It was my pleasure, Sigga," Valkyrie smiled at Sigyn. "And your highness," she gave one last dirty look to Loki, and was on her way.

Finally alone, Sigyn turned to Loki, her lip trembling a little with exhaustion. He straightened and gathered her to him, kissing her deeply. "My love, you are a glorious creature." He stroked her hair, grinning.

"He was _lying_ about you." She curled her fingers in his doublet, clinging to him.

He laughed helplessly, pressing his lips to her hair over and over. "And you leapt to defend my honor. It was astonishing."

"He is unbearable. I hate him. The only reason he even remembered my name this time is because of this damnable dress and that you showed interest." She pouted. And something stirred in the back of her mind, but she was too intoxicated, tired, and aroused to give that thought the attention it needed.

Loki shushed her, his lip curling in disgust. "Let us speak no more of him." He touched her chin, tipping her face up and kissed her lightly. "We have much more pleasant things to discuss."


	9. Like a Tidal Wave

Loki closed and locked the door behind them and fixed her with a look of unmasked lust. Her breath hitched and her skin felt hot. Finally able to give into the desire that had been thrumming in her blood for the entire evening, she pounced. He grunted in surprise as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately he fell back against the door with a hollow thud. Grinning against her lips as his hands gripped her firmly, he laughed into her kiss. "You are so fierce tonight, my love."

"You need to stop talking." She pulled him away from the wall and turned to push him toward the bed. He stumbled backward, landing on the bed and laughing, reaching for her as she crawled over him.

"You enjoy the things I say," he said, ghosting his lips over her collarbone and between her breasts.

She tugged his helmet off and tossed it to the floor before slipping her fingers into his hair. "You have been doing much talking, my lord husband." She straddled him and rolled her hips against him, breathing harder as she tightened her hold in his hair. "I know that I just played a part in some scheme—"

He chuckled, his teeth playing over her skin as he slid her skirts high on her hips. "You were the key, my lady wife. I could not have accomplished it without you."

Gripping his hair tight, she wrenched his face up and kissed him roughly. "I do not care. I want what is _mine_."

His fingers trailed between her legs, and he made a low, pleased sound as he grinned against her lips. "And what is yours, my fierce love?"

She shuddered and her hips rocked. "_You_," she growled. "You are mine and I want you. You _said_ you would take me."

"I did. I always keep my word to you." He grinned and sunk his teeth into her shoulder as he slid his fingers into her.

She gasped sharply, her hands working quickly at his clothes, desperate to feel more of his skin on hers. "This is why I told you to stop talking. I do not want to argue with you when you start lying."

"I do not lie." He kissed the bite mark and thrust a third finger into her.

She cried out and pulled his tunic away. "Equivocating. And I do not want to have this conversation." She raked her nails down his back as she shuddered. She kissed him roughly again, all tongue and teeth. "I do not want you to talk at all."

"And what of what I want, love?" He watched her with burning eyes as he circled his thumb over her nub.

She moaned and pressed her forehead to his shoulder, shuddering. "You have already achieved what you wanted this evening."

"Not everything," he growled low in her ear.

She pushed him flat on the bed, breathing hard. He grinned up at her and curled his hand in her hair, pulling her down into a kiss. She moaned against his lips, writhing against him and reaching between them to pull off his leggings. She then sat up, straddling him. He gripped her hips and shifted her against him, finding her center with his length. She moaned, her eyes lidding. The moonlight glinted off something on the table next to the bed and she looked down at him, a slow smile spreading over her face. "Not everything."

He arched an eyebrow, his fingers still thrusting into her. She rocked in rhythm with his touch as she pulled the serpent headpiece off and shook out her hair. She then leaned over him and retrieve the horned headpiece from the side table and straightened up again, settling the horned headpiece firmly in her hair.

His eyes lit up and he grinned widely, gripping her hips firmly under her gown and pulling her against him. "My beautiful Sigyn," he sat up and kissed her neck roughly, breathing hard against her skin. "My fierce love, my triumphant queen."

She kissed him hard and guided him into her. "I want you. I need you." She cried out low, her hips rocking as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

He thrust into her and she arched back, wailing, her nails raking down his back. His watched her intently, his eyes ravenous as he slipped his hand between them and stroked her. Shuddering violently, she dug her nails into his back and bit his shoulder. Placing his other palm flat on the small of her back, he set a deep, hard pace.

She thread her fingers into his hair and brushed her lips against his ear. "You are the greatest man of the realm. I will have none other," she whispered fiercely. "None can compare to you. I bore your sons and I wear your colors with pride and I refuse to tolerate anybody suggesting anything less."

He groaned against her, his mouth hungry on her skin. "I know, my love, I know."

She shuddered, gasping for breath as she neared climax, waves of heat pulsing through her. "You are dear to me." She clutched him to her. "I… will have none other. Oh, _Loki_," she shrieked and shoved him flat on the bed as she writhed violently, teeth and nails tearing at his skin as she climaxed.

He followed not long behind, pulling her tight to him, crying out along with her as he spilled inside her, his grip on her hard enough to bruise.

He started laughing before he caught his breath, holding her close, raining kisses on her face and neck. "You never cease to astonish me," he smiled against her skin.

Giggling weakly, too spent to do anything more, she pulled the headpiece off. She dropped it to the floor with a hollow clang and slowly shrugged out of her gown. He helped her, a bit reluctantly.

"That gown is wonderfully flattering on you, my love," he grinned as it, too, was unceremoniously dropped on the floor. "I shall have to commission more." His fingers trailed over her skin, his touch feather-soft.

She curled against him and tucked her head under his chin. "You would not dare," she mumbled sleepily.

Laughing, he ran his hand over her hair. "Oh, my love. But I would."

She nestled closer, kissing the bite marks softly. "I know this was some kind of plan you had. And by your mood, I assume it was successful."

"You succeeded beyond my wildest dreams, dearest." He grinned into her hair.

She made a grumbly sound of disgruntlement. "We will talk about this in the morning. I will sleep now."

He laughed again, softly, and tucked the blanket around her. "Not if I distract you first."


	10. Breakfast at Frigga's

"You are so beautiful in the sunlight," Loki said softly, trailing a fingertip over her lips.

She wrinkled her nose and flicked her tongue at his finger. "Stop trying to distract me."

"I am not trying, my love. I am succeeding." He smirked and kissed her softly, his hand smoothing down her back to pull her against him.

"You are dreadful," she shoved at him, her petulance fueled by a wicked hangover.

"You love it when I am dreadful," he growled low. Then touched her forehead lightly with a soft healing spell.

She sighed, relaxing as the pain and nausea ebbed. "I will set you on fire."

"You have already set my mind, body, and bed aflame." He grinned and nibbled her throat. "Whatever I have left is yours to burn, my love."

She tried not to melt against him and was mostly successful. "If I was to tempt him, why could you not tell me?" She persisted, pulling away from him slightly.

"Because if you had known you were supposed to be seducing him, you would have tried to act like a seductress." He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them lightly, pointedly ignoring her as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And I am incapable of seducing somebody on purpose." Her jaw tightened.

"Obviously you are capable," he grinned at her. "But you are so much more alluring when you are not trying. Like right now." He tried to kiss her and she turned her face away.

"And was Lady Sif aware of the part she was to play?" Sigyn looked at him sidelong.

Loki laughed and turned onto his back, folding his arm behind his head and smiling broadly. "No! That was a surprise. Though perhaps it should not have been. What I could not have foreseen was Valkyrie's timely intervention." He looked at her, his gaze probing. "I am uncertain what prompted that."

"Are you certain you wish to have that conversation at this particular time." Sigyn arched an eyebrow at him. "Or _ever_."

"No. I wish to use my tongue for other things." He grinned and turned toward her.

She placed her hand flat on his chest and pushed him away. "Why?"

His eyebrows shot up. "Because you are stunningly attractive and the way you tighten your thighs around my ears when—"

"No!" She shrieked and giggled, rolling on top of him and nipping his neck. "I know why you like to do that. I wanted to know why you did all of this." She frowned. "There had to be easier ways to simply avoid the party altogether."

He caressed her legs, smiling smugly at her. "There are. And I have used up nearly all of them. However, because of this, he will no longer want me there. Or you, so you may thank me for that later. And, thanks to Sif's humiliating pronouncements, he may even forgo the song next year. In fact," he reached up, wound a lock of her hair around his index finger and tugged gently, and she lowered her face for a kiss. He smiled against her lips. "I will not be surprised if he forbids the playing of it entirely."

"Is that really necessary?" She made a face. "Who was playing it when they did not have to?"

"Logic like that will not affect his decision, my lady wife." He kissed her again, his lips lingering.

She sighed, pulling away. "I do not like being ignorant as to what role I am playing." She traced his collarbone with the tip of her index finger. "I do not like feeling like a pawn. I like it when we work together."

"I am sorry for that, my love." The look he gave her seemed sincere.

She shrugged and looked away. "I am sure you are."

Cradling her gently, he turned them so that she lay on her back and he settled his hips between her thighs. "Will you allow me to prove how sorry I am?" He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her neck, his body rolling against hers.

Trying to hold on to her feelings of hurt pride and not give in, she turned her face away from him again. "You are so predictable."

He laughed low against her neck. "The day is long and I have no obligations. I am yours alone."

She was still deliberating whether to give in or hold out longer when they were both startled by the door slamming open suddenly with a hollow _thoom_. Sigyn gasped and ducked under the sheets as Loki turned to see the intruder.

"Brother!" Thor boomed. Sigyn burrowed deeper under the covers. "Why are you still abed? Are you ill?"

"What? No." Loki grabbed a sheet, careful not to take one that would expose Sigyn, and wrapped it around himself. "Thor, Balder, I am fine. You need to leave."

"You are supposed to be at breakfast with Mother and Father and us. It is my birthday breakfast," Balder informed him, petulant. "If you are not ill, then you should come. Especially after ruining my party."

"I did not ruin your party, brother. You brought that all on yourself." Loki's tone cooled considerably as he rose and approached them. "Speaking of, that's a suspiciously ham-shaped black eye you are nursing."

"Volstagg took me off-guard." Balder said stiffly.

"Which is curious," Thor stroked his beard, thoughtful. "As we did not serve ham. Perhaps he brought his own."

"Anyway," Balder pointedly interrupted Thor's musing. "We shall see what Father has to say about who is to blame."

There was a moment of silence. And then Loki spoke, his voice low and menacing. "Balder. If you do not leave, then my gift to you this year will be the honor of meeting our ancestors far sooner than you ever anticipated."

"What?" Balder said, baffled. Sigyn tensed under the sheet.

"I think we should give our brother some peace, Balder," Thor said, as realization dawned.

"No, Thor, he has to." Balder insisted.

"Listen to Thor, Balder," Loki said through clenched teeth.

"But what are we going to tell Mother, hm? Loki is well, but refuses to join us why? Becaus he does not wish to?" Balder persisted.

"We will tell her that he is busy, Balder." Thor said as he pushed Balder toward the door.

"With what?" Balder demanded. "He is in bed. He is not even dressed! What could he possibly be busy with." Balder squinted at him. "What are all those scratches on you, you look as if you lost a wrestling match with a cat."

Sigyn bit her fist until she drew blood to keep from laughing.

"Listen to Thor, Balder," Loki repeated with even greater irritation.

"Wait, this really is not fair. Nobody came to my bed—" Balder stopped suddenly.

Loki snickered. "That is hardly my fault."

Thor choked on a laugh as well.

"It _is_ your fault, I was dancing with the lady—" Balder blustered.

"Which lady was it, brother?" Loki crossed his arms and leaned against the bedpost. "Perhaps if you could tell me her name I might recall."

There was a long silence as Balder made sputtering sounds. Sigyn felt a familiar sickening sadness in the pit of her stomach at the realization that he forgot who she was _again_. "She was wearing green and… Wait. Is that her gown?" He pointed to Sigyn's gown on the floor next to the bed.

Loki chuckled. "Green is my color, brother."

"What manner of nonsense is this? I danced with the lady." Balder's temper rose.

Loki cleared his throat and smoothed his expression, one eyebrow arched slightly as he tilted his head. "I enjoy gardening, your highness," he said in a surprisingly good impression of Sigyn.

Balder stared at him in horror. "This is low, even for you."

"Brother, we will cease to intrude on you and your companion," Thor declared, clapping a hand on Balder's shoulder. "Although they are welcome at breakfast, if they so wish to join us."

"I will relay the invitation, brother. Thank you," Loki nodded.

"I will not. Because there is nobody here," Balder strode out as fast as he could without appearing to actually be running away.

"So be it, brother," Thor said loudly to Balder before turning back, smiling and whispering low. "Is she still here?"

Loki eyed him skeptically. "You heard Balder. I am alone."

"You cannot fool me so easily." Thor chided him. "I spoke to the lady myself."

"Which was odd, because everybody knows that Lady Sigyn summers in the countryside with her sister." Loki smirked.

Thor's smile faded. "She said she was recalled to the city."

"Good day, Thor," Loki sighed and tried to close the door.

"Lady Sigyn, you are welcome at breakfast." Thor called into the room.

"Good _day_, Thor." Loki gave up all pretense of politeness and shoved Thor out of the way before closing the door firmly and locking it.

He shed the sheet on his way back to the bed, laughing as he uncovered Sigyn. "Where were we," he said, grinning as he nuzzled her.

She arched an eyebrow. "Have you been practicing that impression of me, husband?"

"It is born out of close, close attention to your exquisite manner and ways of expressing yourself," he kissed her lightly. "Something I find remarkably easy to find the necessary motivation to do." He focused on her lips, his fingertip tracing over them as he smiled. "And now that we have thrown enough dust on the trail, you can feign ignorance when you return in the autumn and none will be the wiser."

She flicked her tongue at his finger. "I suspected you were up to something. I was certain when you kissed me in the middle of the ball."

His eyes softened. "That was not part of the plan," he said, almost bashful.

She met his gaze, her lips curving in a small smile. "That pleases me."

He kissed her again, and again, and they never did make it to breakfast.


	11. Nothing Can Harm You

Loki tried to convince her to remain a second day, but Sigyn was adamant that she had to return to the farm. "Your sons will be worried," she said as she pulled her roughspun dress over her head, and hissed with the fabric rubbed against scratches and abrasions not yet healed.

At the mention of the twins his reluctance to let her leave ebbed, and he elected to pass through the portal with her. Dusk was nearly settling on the mountain when they arrived, and Sigyn took advantage of the situation and slipped her hand into his. He glanced down at her, curious, but made no move to pull away. She smiled.

Nori and Varli were seated on the edge of the porch in their nightshirts, each holding a jar of fireflies and comparing the number and quality of what they had managed to catch while Alfrún looked on from her rocking chair.

Varli noticed them approaching first, and tossed his jar aside before leaping to his feet and running to greet them. "Mother! Prince Loki!"

Nori caught Varli's jar and set them both down carefully before hurrying to catch up. "Aunt Alfrún said there was an emergency. Are you unharmed?"

"Hello, my loves." Sigyn let go of Loki's hand and knelt to hug them, feeling a twinge of guilt at making them worry. "Prince Loki and I are unharmed, yes. We were able to solve the problem and now I am back with you."

Varli wiggled out of Sigyn's arms and hopped up to hug Loki around the waist. "I am glad you are here. Aunt Alfrún's farm is very nice. Even if she makes us work."

Loki ran his hand over Varli's hair. "I am glad to be here. I hope you assist your aunt as well as you can."

Varli nodded seriously as Alfrún barked a laugh from the porch.

Nori held up his hands to Loki. "I have callouses."

Loki's brow creased as he examined Nori's hands closely. "So you do. And what do you think about that?"

Nori leaned against Loki's side. "I like them."

Sigyn could not stop herself from smiling, and tiptoed to kiss Loki's cheek.

"You should have waited another hour," Alfrún chided as she rose from her seat on the porch. "They will never sleep now."

Varli looked back at Alfrún, eyes wide in dismay. "Please, Aunt, do not make us go to bed."

Nori looked up at Sigyn, his eyes pleading. "Please? You just arrived and we have so much to tell Prince Loki."

Loki looked to Sigyn, his lips twitching in amusement. "What say you, Mother?"

"I say," and Sigyn smiled at Alfrún, "that there is a fire pit in the back that does not see nearly enough use. But needs the help of some clever young men to clean out the cinders and build the fire and make things ready." The boys cheered and scampered to the back of the house to prepare the fire pit. Sigyn slipped her hand into Loki's again. "And Alfrún has a cask of karsk so we can keep up with them."

Alfrún laughed heartily. "You will need it. Those boys are indefatigable."

Loki grinned and kissed the top of Sigyn's head. "They take after their mother."

* * *

.

.

.

That's all foks! I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Be sure to check out Miri1984's works for more stories about these two. I have a few more in mine as well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
